Home 'Improvement'
by aki1iniriki
Summary: goku and vegeta live together, 2 robbers tried to take their home, until one of them let something slip that made goku pissed...-ONESHOT- shonenai GokuxVegeta, my first fic, please be gentle


It was the middle of autumn and the place is a mess! the kitchen is distroyed, the fridge is on the floor sideways and open, dropping all of our food, the living room couch is on fire thanks to the TV exploding and the dining room table is nothing but bits of wood and the chairs are scattered everywhere, Vegeta went to the door, he turned around abit and before he left he said "IDIOT! you cant do anything right!" then he slammed the door shut, now i know what it looks like, but its hard to explain...lemme start at the beginning, shall we?

The day started like any other day. sunshining and birds singing and flying anywhere they please. I opened my eyes when i heard the alarm clock beeping. i dont even know why we bought an alarm clock, i always wake up early anyway. 'oh right! i remember now, i always forget to wake up Veggie in the morning!...' i said to myself and after that i hear a groan next to me, my sleepy Prince sat up and rubbed his heavy lidded eyes as get used to the morning daylight.

At times like this i always think how lucky i am to have a gorgeous, cute, pretty little Prince like Vegeta as my mate. not to mention that i am his seme. the first day we started to tell eachother about our undying love, i remember Vegeta saying that the dominant one has to be the strongest of the pair so he can be able to protect his submissive. Vegeta was abit sad that he was the uke but he was also very happy that he finally felt safe...in MY arms no less... he also said something about a few 'changes' that will happen to me when we became bonded, he said something like 'overprotectiveness', i didnt understand at first but when Vegeta was touched in the shoulder by a buisnessman in the street, who was trying to sell merchendise, i sent that guy flying to another dimension! well not really...just sent him to china is all...

Vegeta stood up from our bedroom and headed downstairs...naked..."im going to get breakfast ready kakarot...go..*yawn*...take a bath or something while im cooking..." Vegeta said with half-lidded eyes."Vegeta wait! your naked! why dont you wear some pants or something before cooking?" "im too lazy right now kakarot...i'll wear an apron to cover my goods instead..." and with that my prince went out of view downstairs.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, i came into the shower and opened the tap. im also in my birthday suit, due to our descent romp last night heheh...

30 minutes later i finaly finished taking a bath, i dried my hair with my towel roughly and dried my tail aswell after thats done, i went back into me and Vegeta's room, opened up our closet and toke out a camouflage T-shirt, my orange jacket with black sleeves and a pair of dark baggy pants. as i went downstairs i can already smell eggs, bacon, pacakes and...sniff sniff...what is that?...ummm...OH! muffins! yay!

as i got into the kitchen. i saw my cutielicous mate wearing nothing but a plain pink apron, a pink bandana with the picture of a cute panda bear on the left side, and a pink ribbon tied near the tip of my mates tail. THE SIGHT WAS UNBEARABLY HAWT! i didnt even notice i nose-bleeded until Vegeta snapped his fingers in my face and told me about it. i rubbed my bleeding nose with the dark sleeve of my jacket. i didnt even know WHY he wore that in the morning. i didnt even know we had any of those...well except maybe the pink apron since thats what i bought for my prince to wear while he cooks. he, of course, smacked me at the back of my head but in the end, i know he likes it ^^.

He went back to his cooking as i regained my composure and sat at the table. i waited eagerly for our breakfast to be finished. 12 minutes of cooking and FINALY! breakfast is served! Vegeta and i finished everything fast, we barey left anything. the pancakes, eggs and bacon have already met their fate's as our breakfast. as i patted my stomach in satisfaction, My pretty little mate giggled at me "full already kakarot? we didnt even have desert yet..." OH THATS RIGHT! i smelled muffins aswell! "heheh you know me babe, i ALWAYS have room for seconds" i said to him, he stood up and went torwards the oven. as he placed his mittens on. and again, i didnt feel the nose-bleed as i watched him bend forward and reached for the muffins. my eyes locked to his perfectly sculpted ass...then he snapped at my face again, "kakarot! will you ever stop nose-bleeding? i'll admit i look sexy but you dont have to dirty up the floor with your blood you know!" "I cant help it! your so damn hawt!'' he blushed at this statement. he left the muffins by the window and went upstairs...

I went over to the couch and i was about to watch some TV when i heard a car pull up from outside our house. i thought we lived millions of miles AWAY from any nearby earthling. maybe i was wrong...

"heheh! we finally lost 'em Mike! toke us awhile but we lost 'em!" i heard one of the people outside said. this guy's voice was abit high like mine.

"good job Lenny! we can finally escape those damn cops and live our lives free from the law!" this guy's voice was deeper than the other's, in fact more deeper than Vegeta's or Piccolo's...and thats saying something.

"hey Mike look! a house! i bet we can stay there for awhile until we can contact our gang!"

'uh-oh! these people are trying to break into our house' i thought to myself, if Vegeta sees ANYTHING in our house thats broken, he will blame me for sure! he might say something like 'why didnt you stop them?' or 'you idiot! you can save the world but you cant save our house?'

as i finished thinking of all the possible insults Vegeta might give me if i dont do something. the two men broke into our house. i know Vegeta sensed them but he must have known i would protect the house and so he stayed upstairs. i can sense he is putting on some fresh new clothes for the day, he's becoming awfully picky eversince we started to live together. i looked back to the two men pointing guns at me, aiming for my face.

"well well well, looky what we have here, what a nice place you have 'er..." the one called Lenny said as he looked around my house, his gun never stopped pointing at me.

i stood up, glaring at the two men, ''get outta my house you bastards!" i know its not like me to be assertive, but its the only way i know of making the men leave without breaking anything.

"haha! what are you gonna do about it? stare us to death? HAHAHAHA!" the big black man named Mike said to me, obviously they dont know i can kill them with a blink of an eye, i can forcemly push them outta my house but i wasnt able to think about that until now ^^'

"hey Mike! getta load of this picture.." the shorter man said, grabbing a picture of Vegeta in super saiyan, wearing an Alice in wonderland costume. i toke a picture of him last halloween, its my favorite picture. as Lenny grabbed it i became tense, if he breaks that i'd be dead.

"h-hey! dont touch that!" i shouted, but they just ignored me.

"woowee! thats the finest thing i've ever seen on two legs!" Lenny said, as he showed the picture to his partner.

"DAYUM! no joke! shes even more hotter than any hooker i've ever seen in my entire life!" Mikes remark made me abit angry. as if i knew what he wants to do with my precious little bundle of beauty.

"hey! lets take her back to our hideout! i bet she'll be great at being the gangs 'stress reliever''' Lenny whipers into mikes ear. i can hear his whisper like it was shouted at my face. now that was the last straw! i went into super saiyan, surprising those two sick bastards with my glowing blonde hair and teal eyes.

"YOU BASTARDS! I WONT LET YOU LAY A HAND ON VEGETA! YOU PIECES OF RAT SHIT!" then after that, i just lost control. before the men fired their weapons i grabbed both of it and crushed it with my hands. i grab them at the collar of their shirts and threw the into the kitchen. Mike landed on the fridge, making a huge dent in it. Lenny landed on the dining table and crushed it. damn that table was made of mahogany too. but i was too angry to care. they were both still alive and awake, groaning in pain. i planned to shut them up completely after this. i grabbed Mike, throwing him to the living room, he landed on the TV and it exploded. sparks started to fly all over the living room, setting the couch on fire.

i grabbed Lenny and as i was about to punch him into oblivion, Vegeta came rushing downstairs, he wore a blue sweater and some black jeans. he saw the distruction and stared daggers at me. i powered down from my super saiyan form, still holding Lenny who was still breathing but as limp as a ragdoll.

"KAKAROT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR HOME!" my mate shouted at me, all i did was rub the back of my head and looked around to see what i caused.

i let go of Lenny as i realized Vegeta pulled my down with my ear into his eye level so he can look into my eyes properly. "WELL?" he said.

i cant tell Vegeta i recked this place beause they were pointing guns at me, because he knew that simple human weapons wont hurt us saiyans at all, so i decided to tell the truth. "V-Vegeta...sweetie...i-i-i did-didnt mean to...umm...ruin our house...its just that...i heard these two...saying that they were g-gonna use you as their gangs personal sex toy" and of course Vegeta didnt take that lightly, he let go of my ear and grab the two men by their hair. he kicked the door open, placed Lenny and Mike infront of him and Vegeta kicked them far away! i sensed they landed in jail somwhere in west city, but im pretty sure vegeta was aiming for that specific place.

"KAKAROT! YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THEM OUT WHEN YOU WERENT MAD! YOU COULD HAVE SPARED US ALOT OF TIME AND MONEY!"

"s-sweetie i didnt mean to-"

"DONT SWEETIE ME! grr... im going out to get some equipment to fix this place" Vegeta shouted at me, he went to the door, Vegeta turned around abit and before he left he said "IDIOT! you cant do anything right!" then he slammed the door shut.

*sigh* thats my mate...

-END-


End file.
